


Wednesday Evenings

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A typical evening in the May/Coulson household.





	Wednesday Evenings

"Mama!" Exclaimed eight year old Melissa, running into Melinda's arms.

"Hey baby girl." Smiled Melinda, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Where's Daddy?" Asked the little girl as her mum navigated them through the sea of schoolkids and parents.

"He's at work with Aunt Daisy. He'll be home soon sweetie." Melinda promised her.

Phil and Melinda had been together nearly 10 years, Melissa had come as a happy surprise.

The family had a house in the suburbs of Jacksonville, Florida. Melissa went to the school that all the kids of Shield agents went to-Carol Danvers' Summerfield School. Yes, Cap'n Marvel herself had named it, and opened it up.

"What did you do at school today honey?" Asked Melinda.

"We did a defence class, that was fun." Responded Melissa.

"Ahh." Her mother replied. "I didn't want to start you too early, apart from the basics of course."

"Uh-huh." Melissa nodded.

Melinda drove them out of the city, and after 10 minutes they drew up outside the small mansion they called home.

Phil was still the director of Shield, and had a pretty paypacket to go with it. Melinda had semi-retired from field duties to take care of Melissa.

"What homework do you have today?" Melinda asked her daughter.

"Math, science, and history. Math is due Tuesday, science tomorrow, and history we have a project on the Romans."

"Okay, well go and start on your science homework." Melinda responded. "I'll come up and help you soon, I just need to figure out what we're having for dinner."

Melissa nodded, and made her way upstairs to her room.

It was a Wednesday evening, also known in the May-Coulson household as takeout night.

Melinda shuffled through the takeout menu draw, until she stumbled upon a menu for a sushi takeaway and bar. They'd ordered from there a couple of times, and the food was pretty good.

She then called Phil.

"Hey Mel." He said when he picked up the phone. She could hear the relief in his eyes-obviously, it had been a hard day.

"Hello my love." Melinda answered. "For takeout night, I'm thinking of getting sushi from that place we like. What d'you think?"

"Oh- _Sushi, Rice, & Roll_? Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Phil. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied with a smile on her face. "I'd better go and help Melissa with her homework, I'll see you around 6:30?"

"Yep." He answered. "See you later."

They said their goodbyes, and ended the call.

A few hours later...

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Melissa happily, greeting Phil as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl!" Grinned Phil, picking his little girl up and giving her a big hug. "I missed you and your mommy so much!"

Melinda served Phil's meal up. "Babe, your meal is on the table."

"Okay, thanks!" Replied Phil, setting Melissa down.

Phil made his way over to Melinda, and kissed her on the lips. "I missed you-so much."

"I missed you too." Responded his partner. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, eat your dinner." Ordered Melinda.

"Yes ma'am." Chuckled Phil.


End file.
